kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoji Hase
is the leader of Team Raid Wild and & . He uses the Matsubokkuri Lockseed (as Kurokage) and Cherry Energy Lockseed (as Sigurd). Character History Ryoji was first seen dueling against Team Baron, however he lost as Kaito summons 3 Inves to fight against Ryoji's sole Inves. He then tries to win against Team Gaim by using his previous losing tactic in using two Inves, a bet from Team Invitto's Leader Hideyasu Jonouchi, but again he lost to Kota as Armored Rider Gaim in Orange Arms. Sometime later, Kaito forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto, though Ryoji willingly refused to ally with Team Baron. However Hideyasu agrees to ally with Kaito, thus gaining the Matsubokkuri Lockseed from him to win against Team Gaim. Sometime later, after Hideyasu loses to Armored Rider Ryugen, he finally realizes what Ryoji said before allying with Baron foolishly, and tells him that they will be Baron's slaves. Refusing to let that happen, they desired to have a chance to be on the same level as Kaito, and thus gaining Sid's attention as they received two Sengoku Drivers from him. After Baron's Inves are defeated, he and Hideyasu appear as they transform into Armored Rider Gridon and Kurokage respectively, which surprises Team Gaim. They betray Baron by defeating him, but Team Gaim's Armored Riders finish them off afterwards, also gaining their Lockseeds. Sometime later, Hideyasu and Ryoji buy replacement Lockseeds as Hideyasu notices one member of Red Hot got a Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed from Sid. Later, Kurokage and Gridon were doing some training until some people arrive, thinking that there will be a battle. Oren then reveals that he announced the battle as he transforms into Armored Rider Bravo to fight Gridon and Kurokage. All Armored Riders Gathering, The Battle Inside Helheim Forest Ryoji and Hideyasu were seen taking a part time job as promotional sellers. However, due both not wanting to make a serious effort in working, the results were disappointing. Ryoji suddenly got called from Kota and went to Drupers so the the leaders could meet Sid. The team leaders want the Lockvehicles for Hideyasu and Ryoji so they can participate, but Sid tells them that the device won't be ready until Christmas. On the next day, they joined the battle made by Mitsuzane and before they left to Helheim Forest, Ryoji witnessed and let Hideyasu do a cheat by evolving an Inves to deal with Mitsuzane (as Armored Rider Ryugen) with Himawari Lockseed. In the forest, he's about to attack Baron, but being hit by fruit turned Lockseeds. They are then encountered by Bravo, but Kurokage left the scene to Gridon then they split up. He soon comes across the white Armored Rider and attacks him, but is defeated and as a result his Sengoku Driver is destroyed. Team Raid Wild disband Ryoji soon became a test subject of making multiple Kurokages for the scientists to use. While dancing, Team Baron challenge Team Raid Wild as he tries to fight Baron in a Inves Game, however, due to his belt is destroyed by Zangetsu, he is no longer powerful and had lost his team and his alliance with Hideyasu, thus he seeks to become stronger to become a Rider again. Inves, Yggdrasill and Kamen Rider Sigurd TBA Personality Unlike his ally Hideyasu, Ryoji is much more hot-headed. Shown when he battles Team Gaim, despite having no chance to win and almost declined Team Baron's offer for an alliance, with only Hideyasu stopping him. However, in battle as Kurokage, Ryoji is much more confident and experienced than Hideyasu. However, he makes rash decisions in battle like using Gridon as a human shield and push him toward the opponent to make an opening. Though, Ryoji reveals that he wants Hideyasu to be more confident in battle. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage/Sigurd's forms are called . - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. is Kurokage's default black form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Kagematsu. This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. He can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, then Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver: *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. }} - Sigurd= - Cherry Energy= Cherry Energy Arms is Sigurd's default red form, accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed. }} - Inves= In episode 13 of Kamen Rider Gaim, Ryoji transform in Inves. }} Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - As Kurokage, destroyed by Zangetsu **Genesis Driver - As Sigurd *Sonic Arrow - Side weapon, as Sigurd *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage/Sigurd's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Kurokage's Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2-7, 10 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoji Hase is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kurokage, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Kurokage and Gridon are the first Armored Riders in the series who are the leaders of Beat Rider teams to not be named after their teams. *Ryoji is similar with the previous rider, Mayu as both Rider's power are used by more than one person. *Ryoji as a Rider is very ironic as his Driver announces "Single Attack in the Shadow" when he transforms, yet he tends to jump head-first into battle and keeps fighting even when losing. *Ryoji is similar to the ZECT's Hopper Riders, as both lost their first Rider power, lost the trust of their subordinates, and became a different person as they receive a new transformation device. **Ironcally, he is more similar to Kageyama, as both gained a monster form. However, unlike Kageyama who is killed, Hase is cured and becomes human again. *Ryoji is the second Armored Rider to utilize both the Sengoku Driver and the Genesis Driver, with the first being Takatora Kureshima. References Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival